The present invention relates to an innovative chain conveyor link.
In the prior art links pressed from plastic material and made up of an upper plate forming the conveyance surface and two front and rear hinging units are known. To make the link sufficiently rigid the plate is pressed integrally with one or more ribs running on the lower surface of the plate between the hinging units.
These ribs however cause considerable difficulties in link pressing because the shrinkage cavity which they cause in the mold leads to defects in flatness of the upper conveyance surface of the plate. These defects in turn cause unsteadiness of the articles conveyed by the conveyor.
In addition, since the pull of the link passes through the hinging axes which are at a lower level than the plate, to avoid bending of the plate caused by the pull it is necessary to realize quite strong and relatively high ribs. This implies sometimes excessive and in any case inefficient use of the link material.
The general purpose of the present invention is to remedy the above mentioned shortcomings by making available a link with improved structure which avoids flatness defects and at the same time uses material more efficiently.
In view of this purpose it was sought to provide in accordance with the present invention a chain conveyor link pressed in plastic material and comprising a plate defining on top a conveyor conveyance surface and near its front and rear edges link-hinging seats characterized in that below the plate but spaced therefrom is at least one longitudinal rib extending between the hinging seats.